


Lies

by jamesm97



Series: Random 2015/2016 Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Danny, Danny Knows, Derek and Stiles are brothers, Drunk Stiles, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Family Secrets, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale, Talia Is Stiles Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds his birth certificate and sees the name on it isn't Claudia Stilinski but Talia Hale he seriously can't deal with this he needs to get drunk and get away from his horrible and cheating father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/gifts).



> This was a prompt from Lidil who asked for Talia Hale/Sheriff Stilinski I decided to make it into something of more substance

“Wow slow down dude” Comes the familiar voice from behind him, its honesty surprising that he can hear his voice over the pounding of the music in Jungle.

“Don’t want to slow down” Stiles slurs back to him bringing the bottle of Jack Daniels back to his lips.

Until its suddenly ripped away from his mouth the liquid spills a little but he manages to get a good mouthful before Danny grabs the bottle top from his hand to close up the bottle.

“How did you even get in here with this?” Danny asks and its a mixture between impressed and judgemental.

“Remember when Kanima Jackson paralysed everyone in here and Scott broke the back door?” Stiles asks Danny.

“Shhh” Danny hisses looking around them to make sure nobody heard.

“I really don’t care who knows any more” Stiles hisses at him.

“What’s up? You and Scott fight or something?”Danny asks.

“Nope I found out my Dad’s a dirty rotten cheating bastard” Stiles hisses attempting to grab the bottle back.

“Okay” Danny tells him and he looks kind of sorry for him.

“You’ll never guess what I found on my birth certificate” Stiles laughs and it isn’t his usual bright and cheery voice its a cold distant laugh.

“Please tell me it doesn’t say he’s not your father” Danny asks hesitantly.

Stiles lets out a cold and distant laugh and pats Danny awkwardly on the back.

“Nope the exact opposite it turns out my mother wasn’t actually my mother” Stiles tells him his voice is broken and filled with so much rage Danny’s actually more scared of Stiles right now than he is of Scott.

And McCall’s a werewolf!

“Shit really?” Danny asks, its kind of a dumb question because Stiles wouldn’t lie about something that horrible.

“Yep, wanna know what’s even more fucked up about my father cheating on his wife?” Stiles asks.

Danny just nods a little.

“He cheated on me with Talia Hale” Stiles spits out.

“Hale?” Danny sort of squeaks out.

“Yeah Hale which means both my fucking mothers have died but in other news I have a half brother and half sister still alive both I’ve been attracted too on more than one occasion and now it makes me sick to my stomach” Stiles hisses.

“Shit Derek and Cora are your siblings?” Danny asks in shock or disbelief or something.

“When I asked him about it he started to break down crying and told me it was a moment of weakness Talia agreed to let him and my ‘adoptive mother’ have the baby” Stiles hisses.

“Does that mean your half werewolf?” Danny asks.

“It means that if I get bitten I have a 100 percent of turning, god it makes me fucking sick just thinking about it” Stiles hisses again he punches the brick wall.

Fuck it hurts like hell.

“Shit that means Peter is your step Uncle” Danny hisses at him.

“Shit I forgot about him” Stiles hisses his eyes sort of water he’s related to a psycho.

“You think I’ll be missed if I go jump off a cliff?” Stiles asks him.

“Well I certainly won’t miss you constantly asking me about whether or not I find you attractive” Danny smirks.

“Well if you answered my question then I wouldn’t have to ask you that question again” Stiles tells him shaking out his hand in a weird ass attempt at making it hurt less.

“Fine” Danny laughs “You are attractive, in some ways anyway” Danny smirks at him.

“Really?” Stiles asks him sceptically. 

“Yeah, you have some qualities that redeem for your excessive babbling and that really annoying know it all attitude that you have” Danny tells him.

“I do not have a know it all attitude” Stiles laughs slurring his words.

“Yeah you kinda do, you correct Coach like every lesson in econ” Danny smirks.

“That’s because coach doesn’t know how to teach anything accept Lacrosse” Stiles smirks “Anyway what’s my redeeming qualities?” Stiles asks him curiously.

“You’re loyal, kinda cute and I’ve seen your bits and bobs in the shower and your packing some serious heat” Danny smirks when Stiles face flushes.

“Bits and Bobs?” Stiles questions almost hunched over trying not to laugh.

“Oh shut up” Danny hisses at him.

“You want to get out of here? My dad’s in work all night and I could really do with getting drunk” Stiles asks him when he gets his breath back.

“Sure, my ex’s here and I don’t think I can stay here without punching the bastard” Danny tells him forcing out his laugh.

“Great maybe you can help me find away to travel back in time so I can punch Talia in the face” Stiles tells him he attempts for humour but it comes out cold and resentful.

“Hey it’s Beacon Hill’s weirder shit has happened” Danny tells him helping him walk straight to the back door.

Stiles is already really tipsy.

“Do the Hales know your related?” Danny asks him when they get out into the cool crisp air.

“Yeah, Peter held me down on a chair and drew some of my blood, he told me he’s going to do a DNA test to prove it” Stiles shrugs showing Danny the massive bruise on his arm.

“You really need to kill him” Danny mutters and laughs when Stiles agrees.

“Thanks Danny” Stiles tells him grabbing his face and kissing him full force on the mouth.

“What for?” Danny asks a little shocked what else was he supposed to say after you get sneak attack kissed.

“For distracting me, for being here and for not laughing at my fucked up life” Stiles shrugs.

“Oh please you just wanted to kiss me” Danny laughs trying to make him smile, he succeeds.

“Maybe I did, maybe I have for a while” Stiles shrugs and moves faster towards the road.

Seriously? Does Stiles like him? He is hot like.

What the hell is he saying? It’s Stilinski, they could never be together could they?


End file.
